Breaking Dawn Quotes
by paper.creations
Summary: Breaking Dawn Daily Quotes - I couldn't leave the daily quotes alone! Every chapter has one daily quote and a scene that I wrote for the one for that chapter. Updates everyday until August second! These are my predictions, there could be possible spoilers
1. 1

**A/N:** I just couldn't leave them alone! No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

**Posted: **July 23, 2008 - 6:46 PM

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

-x-o-x-  
1.  
**Alice: "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."**  
**Edward: "Why don't you just tell me who wins?" **  
**Alice: "I do. Excellent."  
**-x-o-x-

* * *

"Alice, you know that Edward and I had planned to have a day to ourselves today." She sighed in exasperation.

"So? You can have your days tomorrow, it'll be sunny!" I looked at Edward beseechingly. He came to my defense.

"Alice, you need to let us have one day alone." He said, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"You can have it _tomorrow_!"

"Alice." Edward said in a warning tone. Her eyes lit up with an idea I was surely not going to like.

**"I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors." **Edward sighed in defeat.

**"Why don't you just tell me who wins?" **Alice beamed.

**"I do. Excellent." **Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the front door. "Come on Bella! There are twelve places I want you to look at!" I groaned. Somebody kill me. Now. Edward chuckled as he followed behind us.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


	2. 2

**A/N:** I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

There are two scenarios for this quote because I like both. Enjoy!

**Posted:** July 24, 2008 - 11:13 PM

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Bella: "Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"  
-x-o-x-**

Scene one

I sat on Edward's black leather couch watching him pace before me. His face was closed like when he had decided to leave. My nerves were fried. What was happening?

"Bella," He started. He stopped his pacing to look at me with a conflicted expression. "Are you sure about this?" I was confused.

"About what?"

"About the wedding and the…change." I sighed. I had been sure this fight was behind us.

"Of course Edward." I said, standing up and walking towards him. I took his icy hands in mine.

"What about the human life you could have? You'll be leaving everyone you know behind." I rolled my eyes, unable to contain my sarcasm.

**"Oh, Mike! How will I go on?" **I cried dramatically, pulling one of my hands free to strike a damsel in distress pose with the back of my hand on my forehead. He cracked a grin. "I love you Edward, and I want you forever. Not anybody else in Forks, or in the world. Just you." He pulled me close and hugged me carefully.

"I love you." I snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

Scene two

I was on a high. I couldn't wipe the giddy smile off my face. It was ridiculous. Edward had his arm wrapped around my shoulders as we greeted the people at our wedding rehearsal.

Some graduates of Forks high came through the archway, which wiped the smile off my face. Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Lauren walked towards us. Edward stiffened beside me, and he pulled me closer to him.

"Hi." I said, trying to keep things friendly. Lauren sneered at me, winked at Edward and then dragged Tyler off the open bar. Tyler waved at us as he followed her. Jessica patted her hair down and Mike gave me a forlorn look.

"Hey guys! Congrats, by the way." Jessica said, sounding a little forced.

"Yeah, congrats." Mike echoed, not sound sincere at all. He sounded sad.

"Glad you could come." Edward said politely. They took it as a dismal thankfully and went to follow Lauren and Tyler.

After we finished greeting all the guests, Edward and I went to go sit down at the head table, but Mike intercepted us.

"Uh, hey Bella, can I talk to you for a minute." He looked at Edward. "Alone." Edward's jaw clenched, but I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Sure Mike." Mike grabbed my arm lightly and steered me towards the hallway. He stopped near the exit and looked nervous.

"Bella, I…" I took a deep breath, calming himself. "You don't have to marry him, you know." I was shocked, but once that wore off I had to fight back a bout of giggles. Mike was trying to save me from Edward?

"Um." I tried to come up with something to say to his offer.

"Come away with me Bella, we can leave right now." He said, which explained why he took us so close to the exit.

"What about Jessica?" I asked, trying to play along.

"I'll leave her for you." He promised, giving me my out.

"I'm sorry Mike, I…can't do that to Jess." I said, pretending to put on a brave face. Mike looked conflicted.

"Are you sure? Because once you're married, we can't be together."

**"Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"**** I cried, trying to sound heartbroken. "How can I live without you?" I asked. He pulled me into a hug and I had to really work not to pull back.**

**"I guess everything will be okay then. But just remember, I'll always be here for you." He said**. I smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" I called as I ran – or shuffled in the heels – back to Edward. He seemed to be holding back laughter.

"So you heard all that?" I asked. He nodded, looking highly amused.

"Now I have other options, you know. I could leave you in an instant." I teased. He pulled me into a kiss that just pushed the boundaries. He pulled back and I struggled to get a breath of air.

"So, are you still going to run off with Mike?" He asked.

"Mike who?"

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


	3. 3

**A/N: **I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

**Posted: **July 23, 2008 - 8:31 PM

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Tanya: "Ah, Edward. I've missed you."  
-x-o-x-**

A week ago Alice, Edward and I had finished the guest list. It included the entire population of Forks, all of my family – even the ones I'd never met before – and of course, the other vegetarian family, the Denali coven. Normally I wouldn't be opposed to meet more human friendly vampires, but Emmett reminded me that Tanya had it bad for Edward.

They Denali coven was coming today, a week before the wedding. I was so nervous to meet the infamous Tanya in all her inhuman glory. Edward promised that there was absolutely no history between them, but I couldn't help but be self conscious.

"They're here!" Emmett called from downstairs. I sucked in a nervous breath. Edward squeezed my hand lightly. We descended the stairs slowly – so I wouldn't trip – and I was greeted by the sight of five beautiful vampires. I easily picked you Elaizer since he was the only male, and Carmen had to be the one who was holding his hand. Irina and Kate stood slightly behind the person who could only be Tanya. She was just as I feared – blonde and drop dead gorgeous.

The five Alaskan vampires looked up at our arrival.

**"Ah, Edward. I've missed you." **Tanya said in a smooth voice. I was instantly jealous, but nobody seemed to notice my fuming.

"Tanya." He said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. She turned her tawny eyes to me.

"Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you." Tanya said, giving me a winning smile. I was confused. Wasn't she going to be jealous or caddy or something? I thought Tanya had feelings toward Edward? My confusion must have been written all over my face. Tanya laughed softly.

"I'm not going to be awful towards you Bella, you won fair and square. But I'll be here if something happens and you two don't work out." She promised with a wink. I was taken aback but happy to be on a somewhat friendly basis. Maybe this wouldn't be a total disaster after all…

**A/N: **As always, please review!

Does Tanya's line sound somewhat familiar? :) I didn't want her to be the bad guy in this, so she's not!

-Maggie


	4. 4

**A/N: **I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

**Posted: **July 23, 2008 - 8:57PM

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn._**Emmett: "Oooo, scary."**_**  
****-x-o-x-**

-x-o-x-

"So, what's the problem?" I asked. Edward and I had just come back from our honeymoon and I wanted to get the transformation out of the way and over with. Edward had other plans, of course. He had called a family meeting and we were now sitting around the large dining room table in the Cullen's seldom used dining room.

"I'm afraid that when we change you that the Volturi will come and try to take you away." Edward said, holding my hand which rested on top of the polished table top.

"So? I'll be a super strong newborn with seven mature vampires to protect me." I said, sounding more confident than I felt. I was absolutely terrified of the Volturi. Ever since I saw that room full of humans being Sheppard into the stone chamber like cows at the slaughter house I had been terrified of Italy and its resident vampires.

"It's not as simple as that." Edward said, trying to get me to understand.

"What's the problem with that?" Emmett asked. "Let them come. We can take them." He said confidently.

"Idiot!" Rosalie hissed, smacking him on the back of his head.

"The Volturi are powerful! They have weapons – vampires – that can do things you couldn't imagine." Jasper said. He respected them as the peacekeepers of the south.

**"Oooo, scary." **Emmett said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Jasper sighed.

"It'll be harder than defeating a bunch of newborns, like last time. These ones are trained in combat, with powers of remarkable power." He warned.

"So? Bella's going to be strong too!" Emmett said. The Cullen's expected that I would be powerful, since I was so unique as a human. I was pretty sure that unique was polite for freak or weirdo.

"We can't know that for sure. For all we know she could have a stronger sense of smell. She can smell blood now." Edward said. I was so glad we had such confidence in me. All the Cullen's turned to look at me.

"You can smell blood?" Carlisle asked incredulously. I blushed, which wasn't the smartest thing in a room full of vampires.

"It's what makes me sick." I explained quietly. Carlisle looked completely fascinated.

"Hm, I thought it was the sight of it." He mused. I shook my head.

"No, the smell."

"Maybe Edward's right…" I slumped my shoulders. Great. Now everyone thinks my power will be super smell. Emmett was grinning ear to ear.

"Sweet! My sis will be able to _smell_ the enemies coming!" He laughed. My blush deepened, burning my face. Eternity would sure suck with super smell and constant teasing.

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


	5. 5

**A/N: **I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

These chapters are all out of order, just so you know. Last chapter, Bella and Edward had just come back from their honeymoon and in this chapter it's a week and a half to the wedding. The chapters are not in order.

**Posted:** July 23, 2008 - 10:01 PM

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Bella: "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"  
-x-o-x-**

As I walked past Jasper's study, the two occupants of the room, Emmett and Jasper, stopped talking and pretended to read. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Something was going on.

"Hey guys." I said, walking into the room. Jasper had been spending more and more time around me. It was comforting to know that he was becoming more comfortable around me. It was also comforting to know that I wouldn't be the source of discomfort anymore.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said exuberantly. My suspicion flared. Why was he so happy? And why was he reading a book upside down?

"Why is your book upside down Emmett?" I asked. He looked down, obviously surprised to see the book the wrong way up.

"Well, when you're a vampire, you get bored reading the same things over and over, so you start reading things upside down. You'll understand in a couple years" He said smoothly. He lied so much better than I did.

"Seriously guys, what's going on?" Jasper sighed, putting his book down.

"Alice made us promise not to tell." He said, sounding helpless.

"Please!" I begged, and he cracked easily.

"Fine. We're planning Edward's bachelor party." He confessed. He sounded like he was confessing some great sin. My eyebrows quirked up.

"A…bachelor party?" He nodded.

"But don't worry, Alice is throwing you a bachelorette party, and Edward's just as worried about that as you are about his."

"Oh." I said faintly. "Well, that's god to know." I started to leave; feeling dazed, when something snapped me back to reality and the current situation. I had seen shows about marriages and I had seen bachelor parties go out of control. One time the groom left the bride at the alter for the stripper at the party.

**"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" **I asked. Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"Of course not Bella!" Jasper said, calming my nerves.

"Oh good." I said, relieved. I even joined into their laughter.

"No, we're not taking him to a human strip club. Tanya, Irina and Kate are going to do some kind of strip show for him." Emmett said, and it cut my laughter off. I started to feel light head.

"Bella, he's joking!" Jasper said, but the room was spinning.

"Idiot!" Jasper said, and I heard a low boom, probably Jasper hitting Emmett.

"What? I thought it was funny!" Emmett said defensively, but sounds were dimming. The very last thing I heard was Jasper.

"You made her faint!"

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


	6. 6

**A/N: **I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

Thank you so much to JacquieWhitlock and twiligh-forever for reviewing almost every chapter so far. Thank you guys so much!

**Posted: **July 23, 2008 - 10:51 PM

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.  
**-x-o-x-  
Charlie: "Bells, we're up to bat."  
-x-o-x-**

"Bella, we're going to be late!" Charlie yelled from the front lawn. I was at my house, absolutely dreading leaving it. Edward chuckled at my side.

"It's not really that bad." He said, trying to reassure me. I glared up at him.

"Not bad for you maybe, but the klutzy me? It's definitely that bad." I said, pouting. Edward laughed again.

"What about me? I won't be able to play properly and all those humans will be exerting themselves. Getting themselves overheated and get their blood pumping…" He trailed off, his voice mixed with worry and something that worried me, desire.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked in concern. He shook his head, as though to clear his thoughts like an etch-a-sketch.

"I'll be fine. If I could survive high school gym class, I can survive this." It was my turn to laugh.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, sounding exasperated. I sighed.

"I guess we have to go play." I said dejectedly. Edward dragged me towards the door, his crooked smile lighting up his face.

"Everything will be fine. I promise, I won't let the ball hit you." He said with a laugh and I pretended to grimace.

-x-o-x-

We arrived at the ball park late because of my complaining. The police department was having a family baseball game and picnic. Charlie guilted me and Edward into it, saying it was the least we could do since I was leaving him soon.

"Hey Charlie! Nice to see you Bella. Hi Edward." The deputy police chief greeted us. I couldn't remember his name for the life of me.

"Hey John." Charlie said, shaking the man's hand.

Formalities were exchanged between us and the rest of the police department, which was a total of four people. Of course other people had come. Al the employee's at the bank and their families were there, same with Newton's Outfitters and the teachers at the high school. It was a collection of people I didn't really want to see while playing a game I didn't really want to play. I wondered if Dante had missed a circle when he wrote his famous book, because this surely must have counted.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Charlie came jogging up to Edward and I.

**"Bells, we're up to bat." **

_Lovely._

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


	7. 7

**A/N:** I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

**Posted: **July 23, 2008 - 11:06 PM

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Edward: "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."  
-x-o-x-**

There were only two weeks left until the wedding! I was so nervous and excited. Unfortunately Edward and I hadn't had a moment to ourselves since I told Alice she could plan it.

Edward and I had snuck away from the crazy pixie and were now very comfortably settled on his large plush bed. Edward had his arms wrapped around me as tightly as he dared and I was snuggled deep into his hard chest. I sighed in content. This was what I wanted forever.

It was too bad that it couldn't last. We hadn't had five minutes and somebody – that I knew was Alice – was pounding on Edward's door.

"I know you're in there! We still need to settle on the band!" Alice cried through the door. I sighed.

"Maybe she's right love, maybe we need to let her in." Edward said, giving up _way_ to easily.

"No! We deserve some time alone! We _are_ an engaged couple." I said, desperate for him to understand.

"If we don't let her in she'll break the door down." Edward said.

"She wouldn't dare!"

"I've read her thoughts, she's preparing for it." As if on cue, Alice started to rant through the door.

"If you don't open this stupid piece of wood in ten seconds, I swear I'll rip apart!" She yelled through the door. "Please Bella! I just want your wedding to be perfect!" She added in a lower tone, tugging on my heartstrings. I groaned.

"Fine!" I snapped. "But I demand _one_ day alone with Edward with _no_ wedding planning! Deal?"

"Okay! Fine! Just please come out!" Alice whined, accepting my conditions easily.

"Is she actually going to give us a day?" I asked Edward. She smiled.

"She's planning on giving us twelve hours next week." He said. I sighed, that was obviously the best I was going to get.

Edward pulled me up off the bed and held my hand as we went to the door. He pulled the door open to reveal a frazzled looking Alice.

"Thank you Edward. Now Bella, let's get to work!" Alice chirped, grabbing my other hand and pulling me out of Edward's grasp. Edward followed easily.

**"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating." **He mumbled to Alice. She whipped her head around to give Edward a large smile.

"Thank you!"

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


	8. 8

**A/N:** I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

**Posted: **July 23, 2008 - 11:53 PM

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Bella: "Why am I covered in feathers?"  
-x-o-x-**

I shifted in my sleep. The sunlight was turning my eyelids red, and brining me back into consciousness. I clung desperately to my dream. Edward and I were alone in the meadow. No wedding preparations, no crazy Alice, no relatives or worries. Just Edward and I.

I sighed. The real world was calling. I opened my eyes and immediately noticed that Edward was missing. I stretched my arms out and froze.

My arms were covered in feathers.

I sat there looking at my arms for a while before I sat up, surveying the rest of me. My whole body was like my arms – covered in white feathers. I looked over and sitting on the floor beside the bed was piles of white rectangles. I climbed out of bed and examined them to see that they were empty pillows. I looked around Edward's room, trying to figure out what happened, but I found nothing.

I padded into the bathroom to have a shower when I found two empty bottles of maple syrup – I thought I smelt it! – and a note.

_Bella_

_When you wake up and find this please come downstairs. _

_Do not shower._

_- Emmett & Jasper_

I frowned in suspicion. What did they do?! I considered ignoring their request and showering, but I decided to be a good sport. I carefully maneuvered the stairs and entered into the kitchen, where I was greeted with a flash of light, whooping and laughter.

When the spots in my eyes disappeared I could see the kitchen and it's tenants properly.

Emmett was beaming at me with a camera in his hands – which explained the light, much to my dread. Jasper sat beside him on the counter, smiling widely. Alice was beside him, trying to stifle her laugher by covering her mouth – which didn't work because I could see her shake with her mirth. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the stools at the counter island, giving me a bemused look. I didn't see Edward at first, but I found him eventually. Rosalie was sitting on him. He was pouting, and he looked up at me with a conflicted expression. On the one hand he looked furious, like he wanted to kill Emmett and Jasper for doing this, and on the other, he looked like he found my predicament _really _funny.

I finally decided to say something.

**"Why am I covered in feathers?" **I asked, and the entire room erupted into another fit of laughter. Even Edward joined them this time. I stood there, waiting patiently for them to stop and explain.

"We had to initiate you!" Emmett laughed, clutching his sides.

"What?" Alice took a deep breath to stop her laughter.

"Well, when you join the family, we get to prank you. We've all been through it." She explained.

"Even Carlisle?" I asked skeptically. Carlisle stopped laughing.

"It was…unexpected." He said. I knew he wouldn't say anything else.

"Edward?" I asked. He grew stony faced.

"We don't talk about it." He said, and the kitchen erupted into new peals of laughter.

"Don't be such a spoil sport Edward!" Rosalie laughed from her position on top of him. Edward sighed.

"They took away my car and made me drive around in…" He mumbled the last part.

"What?" I asked, and everyone laughed again. Edward sighed.

"They took away my car and made me drive around in a child's battery powered car." I felt my eyes go as wide as saucers.

"That's couldn't have gone very far."

"Doesn't matter. What mattered was the fact that he was driving around in a pink Barbie car. He went as far as the library when the thing died. It took him all day but it sure gave the town a laugh." Rosalie said.

"And we got pictures!" Esme added.

"Like today." Emmett said holding the camera up as proof. I felt tears well up.

"So, you're accepting me into your family?" I asked. I was extremely emotional, and everyone seemed confused except for Jasper.

"Of course. You're part of the family now." He said softly, and I was overwhelmed with emotions. I finally _really _belonged to the family.

Rosalie let Edward up and he took me into his arms, kissing the top of my head.

"We love you Bella." He whispered, and the tears spilled over.

"Thank you all so much." I said my voice thick. My family beamed at me. _My_ family.

"Now can you please go shower. You stink of maple syrup."

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


	9. 9

**A/N:** I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

Chapter two has been updated, so there are two scenes instead of one. Go read!

**Posted: **July 24, 2008 - 11:33 PM

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Alice: "No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."  
Bella: "Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood."  
-x-o-x-**

It was the day of the wedding, and I was nervous. Not just nervous, but worried. No, I wasn't worried about marrying Edward, that fact counted for the little bit of excitement I felt. I was nervous about the large step we were about to take in our relationship, and well, I was worried about me.

I had seen wedding shows, and the bride was always gorgeous. She was always made up and looking liked a princess, and lets face it, I'd never looked like the models on TV. I was plain – boring. How was I supposed to transform into the fabulous bride in six hours? It had to be impossible. And couple the fact that I'm plain to my new families crippling good looks; I would look like a toad marrying a prince.

I sat on the edge of my bed, waiting for Alice to knock on the door and start the useless makeover. It wouldn't help. My confidence in my looks was at an all time low. Nothing could help me.

I was pulled out of my self pity by an incessant knocking at the front door. Alice had arrived.

I made my slow decent down the stairs and pulled the door open to reveal Alice, Rosalie, Esme – those three I had been expecting – and Jasper – who was totally unexpected.

I moved to the side as the _four_ of them came inside. They all had a serious look on their face, and it suddenly came to me. Jasper had felt my self pity.

"Bella," Esme started, but Rosalie talked over her.

"You're not plain, stupid." She said bluntly. They must have guessed what I was thinking about from Jasper's discovery. Esme sighed at Rosalie's lack of tact.

"What Rosalie's trying to say is-" She started, but once again Rosalie cut in.

"If I'm going to accept you into this family and accept your decision – as stupid I think it is – you need to accept yourself. If you don't, then I don't think you're ready to become one of us." She said. I didn't know how to react.

"I…"

"Don't worry Bella! I'll make you so fabulous that you'll see yourself like we see you. It's probably hard to be around us all the time, with the whole dazzling our prey thing." Alice said, steering me towards the stairs.

"I'm going back to help Edward get ready." Jasper said. Alice squeaked, abandoning me to give Jasper a kiss goodbye. I started to fall backwards before Esme saved me from a concussion. Alice reappeared in my bedroom two minutes later, wearing a wicked grin.

**"No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you." **She said while grabbing her bag of comsetics. **  
"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood." **I said. Alice snorted.

"Silly Bella, they don't know that."

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


	10. 10

**A/N:** I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

Sorry I haven't updated sooner! Blame Kate!

This chapter is dedicated to JacquieWhitlock who is on a plane to Holland right about now. Bon voyage Jacquie! We miss you already!

**Posted: **July 26, 2008 - 8:20 PM

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Edward: "Oops**.**"****  
-x-o-x-**

Today is the day of my bachelorette party and I was nervous, mostly because while I was having my party, Edward would be having his. I tried so hard to take Emmett's joke about Tanya and his sisters as that, a joke, but it was proving hard. The image of him with a vampire like Rosalie kept popping up into my head and it was killing me.

I attempted to pull myself out of the heartbreaking images by thinking of all that needed to be done before the wedding – which was a week and a half away. Renee and Phil were flying out in a week, the band, place and cater were booked, the dresses were selected and dry-cleaned. Everything was in its place except for the customary bachelor/bachelorette parties. I sighed as I found myself at my original topic once again.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, coming into his – our – bedroom. I worked to put an unexpressive look on my face.

"I'm fine. What about you?" I asked. Edward chuckled at sank down beside me on his – our – couch.

"I'm fine, and you're lying." I sighed again, this time at my lack of a poker face.

"I swear I'm fine, I'm just…" How was I to put this into words? 'I don't trust you to go to your bachelor party'? I did trust him; I was just self conscious that he could find someone there more attractive and more desirable than me. But…he wouldn't find that person. All this time he's been assuring me that there was nothing to fear – that I held his heart in my hands. Why was I worrying? He loved me. I loved him. There was no person or vampire on earth that could get between that. I smiled.

"I'm perfect." Edward sensing my change of heart, looked puzzles and bemused.

"What were you so worried about before? Jasper was having a tough time downstairs." _Serves him right, _I thought. It was him and Emmett that sparked my worries.

"Well, I asked Jasper and Emmett what vampires do at bachelor parties and if they were going to have strippers, and Emmett reassured me that there wasn't going to be any _human_ dancers, but that the Denali sister agreed to it instead." Edward's jaw clenched.

"He said what?" He hissed. I shifted uncomfortably and repeated myself. Edward looked livid.

"I'm not worried or anything. I totally trust you." I said in a hurry, trying to make sure he wasn't worried that I thought he would cheat. He shook his head.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Don't worry; once I woke up they made sure I knew it was a joke." That got him to stop for a second.

"Once you woke up? What happened?" He asked in genuine confusion. Had they really hidden their thoughts so well?

"Well, when they first told me…I sort of…fainted." Edward froze in what I could only guess was shock and then he took off towards the door. "Wait!" I shouted, running after him. Of course, he made it to the living room much faster than I could ever dream to while I was human.

"You made her _faint_?" Edward asked. I couldn't see them yet; I was still navigating the stairs.

"It was just a joke! It's not _my _fault that she can't retain consciousness!" Emmett retaliated. I heard a growling that must have come from Edward because Emmett started to laugh.

"You wanna go tough guy?" He asked mockingly. There was a loud crash, like a train collision. I had heard that sound before, I knew what it was. I hurried down the stairs, but they had already moved to the backyard. The living room was occupied by Jasper and Rosalie.

"Are they okay?" I asked. The crash of fighting immortals punctuated my question. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Jasper answered.

"They're perfectly fine. They're not mad anymore, it's just play." He reassured me, not taking his eyes off the television set. Obviously this had happened before and it was nothing to get upset over. I settled into the couch that had the best view of the backyard, which was beside the TV.

"I'm going out to the garage." Rosalie announced in a bored tone, getting up and leaving without another word. I wondered if it was because of me.

"Don't worry; she didn't leave because of you." Jasper said, answering my emotions. I smiled at him gratefully and returned to trying to get a glimpse of the fight in the backyard. I prayed that Edward would be okay. Jasper chuckled.

"Emmett's such a pain." He muttered. I was confused. I was about to ask what that meant, but he answered my emotions once again.

"Edward won, so Emmett's going to be a big baby about it for a week." He explained. I was relieved that Edward was okay. Suddenly Jasper sat up straight, responding to something that was going on outside. "Idiot." He mumbled. I didn't even have a chance to feel confused because Edward and Emmett barreled into the living room. Edward was holding something behind his back.

"Give it back!" Emmett whined. Edward chuckled, looking devious.

"It's what you deserve. Now, apologize." Edward commanded. Emmett sighed, rolling his eyes and turned to me.

"I'm very sorry that I made you faint Bella." He said. He turned back to Edward. "Can I _please _have it back now? Rosalie hates it when I lose things." Edward rolled his eyes and gave Emmett what was behind his back.

When Emmett and Edward had come back in, Edward's body had been blocking Emmett's right side the entire time. But when Edward gave back what he had been holding, he moved to the side and I could see what had been missing.

"You took off his _arm_?!" I gasped in shock. There was nothing where Emmett's right arm should be, and in his left hand there it was. His right arm. I felt sick to my stomach.

"I did?" He asked in mock surprise. He turned to survey Emmett. **"Oops**.**"**

Emmett rolled his eyes as he held the missing limb to the hole thing. He released it and it stayed in place. He rotated his arm, making sure it was okay. The last thing I heard was Emmett laughing.

"Edward, you made her faint!"

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


	11. 11

**A/N:** I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

**Posted: **July 30, 2008 - 8:00 PM

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-**

**Renee: "Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out."****  
-x-o-x-**

"Come on Bella, this is going to be fun!" Alice said, speeding down the highway at thirty miles over the speed limit. I clutched onto the arm rests for dear life as we zoomed past another car, who honked at us because of our excessive speed.

"Alice, _please _slow down!" I asked, sinking lower into my seat to block my view of the scenery flying past at an alarming rate.

"We're going to be late because of you." She accused, pressing down harder on the gas. I let out a small squeal and Alice chirped a laugh.

"Why couldn't Edward drive me to the rehearsal dinner?" I complained.

"Because I wanted to do it." Alice said lamely. Don't worry, from the looks of it, Edward and Jasper are going to be late as well." I rolled my eyes behind my now closed lids. It wasn't so bad when you couldn't see how fast you were going.

"Sit up straight! You're wrinkling your dress!" Alice snapped. I sighed, straightening up without opening my eyes.

"Are we there yet?" I complained two minutes later, wanting to get out of the car of death.

"Yes." I was shocked. I hadn't even felt the stop. I opened my eyes to see the highway screaming by.

"You lied!" I exclaimed.

"Of course you big baby!" She laughed.

Several minutes by and two more eye opening incidents later we arrived at the large and overpriced building holding our rehersal wedding dinner.

"Hah, we beat Edward!" Alice exclaimed triumphantly. I groaned and practicaly rolled out of the car, desperate to get out. Alice laughed as I caught myself before I fell face first on the dirty pavement. She rushed over and helped me up. After I was standing on my two feet she wouldn't let go of my arm. She dragged me from the yellow porsche to the grand enterance of the hotels ballroom. It looked _very_ expensive.

"Alice! How much did you spend!" I complained.

"Do you _really_ want to know that Bella?" She asked. I thought about it, and decided that I didn't want to know.

She pulled me through the front doors – which were held open for us by two attendants – and into the adoration of the guests. Angela, Renee, Esme and Rosalie came to greet us.

"Hey Bella!" Angela said, straightening out her dress nervously. I could see Ben hanging back, letting the girls have their moment.

"Hey Angela, I'm really glad you came." I said, giving my best human friend a hug.

"Honey!" My mom cried, throwing her arms around me as soon as I released Angela.

"Hi mom." I choked. Renee was cutting off my breathing. She finally let me go.

"So, what do you think?" She asked nervously.

"It's…amazing. It's what every girl wants." I said, not counting myself as every girl. "Did you help with this?" Renne shook her head.

"I only helped pick out some of the food for tonight." She sighed. **"Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out." **My eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't." I said weakly, knowing full well that she could have. All she needed was the right motivation and I wouldn't put it past her to kill for my wedding. Alice laughed.

"Please! I'm certainly not strong enough!" Everyone seemed to take that as truth and dismissed the silly topic. I could have sworn that I heard Alice sigh in relief when they changed the topic to the colour cordination of the wedding.

They might not know Alice's secret, but I did. I looked sideways at my pixie-like best friend. She gave me a winning smile, flashing all her sharp teeth. I suddenly felt like a deer stuck in a lions den.

Stupid vampires.**  
**

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to post! I blame… well, I could blame lots of people I guess, but mostly, I've been busy researching other all humans so I can aim for an original plotline. So far so good!

Review please!

Lots of love,

Maggie


	12. 12

**A/N: **I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

I've been struggling with the quotes lately, so it probably won't be the best chapter. Which is the same as last chapter, which was also weak –sighs- I'm so off my game!

**Posted: **July 30, 2008 - 9:53 PM

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Edward: "Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."  
-x-o-x-**

We were a happy couple. Just like couples should be. We were married, tied together in every way. So why was I still having nightmares about Edward leaving? I couldn't understand why my worst nightmare continued to stay on repeat in my dreams. Obviously my subconscious was still worried, which was ridiculous.

Today had been my last day as a human and the Cullen's had flown me to California with Charlie and Renee for a week so I could enjoy the sun for the last time in public. It was also a nice way to say goodbye to my parents. Tomorrow Edward would bite me and the Cullen's would stage Edward and my deaths. I was really anxious over it.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked. I was in my favorite spot, resting in his arms with my head on his chest. His chin was on top of my head and he was humming tunelessly. I sighed, not wanting to admit that my subconscious wouldn't get over him leaving. My silence seemed to have tipped him off to what I was struggling over.

"The nightmare again?" He asked, trying to hide the strain and despair that leaked into his voice. I nodded and I could feel his body slump around me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I felt him shake his head.

"No, I'm sorry. It's all my fault." He said. He sounded broken, like he was in pain.

"I want to forget it. I want to move past it. I thought I had."

"But you haven't." He countered. I didn't know what to say or do. What can you say in this instance?

"You should sleep." He said, his voice distant. My heart skipped a beat in fear. He had sounded like this before and it had resulted in my nightmares. Edward seemed to notice my panicked heartbeat.

"Don't worry. I will _never _make that mistake again. I promise." I said that only thing I could think to say.

"I trust you." He kissed the top of my head.

"Are you going to be able to sleep?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

**"Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."** He offered, making my heart melt with his thoughtfulness.

"That sounds nice." And with that he started to hum my song, my lullaby. I drifted off into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep thanks to my angel, my Edward.

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


	13. 13

**A/N: **I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

I know that the third paragraph is really big and I usually skip or skim read the large ones, but that paragraph is _really_ important. It explains Bella's power in full.

**Posted:** July 31, 2008 - 12:49 PM

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Rosalie: "Over my pile of ashes."  
-x-o-x-**

"They're here!" Alice yelled in panic. The Volturi were coming here. This was so not good.

I know I had no real problem to worry. I was a vampire now, living in isolation in the Rocky Mountains. The Volturi couldn't threaten my mortality, so there was no worries, right? Wrong.

My vampire power ended up being something entirely different from super smell, like Emmett had me worried about. My freaky private mind had been amplified, allowing me to…how do I put it. Edward once said it was like my brain was on AM while he was only picking up FM. My vampire skill was the ability to…convert other FM brains to my AM, leaving Edward in silence. It had a certain range, about a mile shorter than Edward's so he could still hear people coming before I silenced them. We're working on controlling my power, so that I chose whose mind I block. Apparently my power is something that the Volturi want.

Edward held my hand firmly in his as we walked down the stairs to await my fait. The first week after my change Rosalie had avoided me like the plague, obviously angry that I had gone through with my decision. But after that first week she seemed to soften up and we were now closer, almost like sisters. I was still so much closer to Alice, but it was a start.

We sat down on one of the many plush couches the living room had to offer. I rested my head against his shoulder and braced myself for what was about to happen. Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of the family came and sat in the other chairs and such, arranging themselves so we seemed like the normal American family. How ironic.

Someone knocked on the front door and Esme got up to greet our guests. She came back into the living room with Aro, Felix and Jane. I couldn't help but feel smug. Jane's power wouldn't work near me. We were safe. For now.

"Carlisle! How are you old friend!" Aro said exuberantly.

"I'm fine Aro. What brings you here?" Carlisle asked, not moving from his spot on one of the couches. Esme sat back down beside him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We came to see whether Bella was still human, but I can see she is not." Aro said. He turned to me and Edward gripped my hand harder.

"Isabella, my dear. How are you?" He asked politely. I shifted slightly, bringing my body closer to Edwards before answering.

"I'm great Aro, thank you." I said, trying to match his polite tone. Jane shifted impatiently and Felix rolled his shoulders, like preparing for a fight.

"That's comforting to hear. What – may I ask – is your talent?" This was it. I didn't answer though, I was so afraid. Emmett spoke up for me.

"She has a super enhanced sense of smell." He said smoothly. Aro looked taken aback.

"…Really?" Emmett nodded, a serious look on his face. Jane narrowed her eyes.

"Lies." She hissed. "I can't hurt you." I could feel my eyes widen to the size of saucers. She had tried to hurt Emmett!

"Carlisle, we're old friends. Please, tell me the truth." Aro said, looking at Carlisle, whose face had hardened.

"You were trying to hurt my son?" He asked Jane. She nodded, shrugging.

"So?" She asked, sounding bored.

"That's besides the point Carlisle. What can she do?" Aro asked, dropping the pleasant grin. I caught Edward nodding from the corner of my eye.

"I can block others minds, making their thoughts private, just like mine." I said, forcing Aro to talk to me. His smile was back on as he turned to me.

"That's wonderful Bella! Tell me; are you interested in coming to Italy?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. Thank you, though." I said, trying to keep it polite. Apparently Felix had had enough of pleasantries.

"Caius said that you have to come with us. So either you come the easy way or we force you." His eyes flickered over to Emmett, judging his size. "How about we make this the hard way." He growled, inching towards Emmett. Not to be outdone, Emmett stood and started to saunter over towards Felix, but Rosalie stopped him.

"You aren't fighting," She said to Emmett fiercely. She turned to Felix. "And you aren't taking my sister!"

"We'll see about that**." **Felix growled. "I will take you down." He said to Emmett.

**"Over my pile of ashes." **Rosalie hissed, stepping in front of Emmett.

"Rosie, don't." Emmett said, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Please, let's calm down." Carlisle said, trying to get the tension down. Jasper – who was itching for a fight – calmed down the room's tension.

"No one is fighting." Carlisle said. He turned to Aro, who had been quiet during the heated match between Felix, Emmett and Rosalie. "Bella doesn't want to leave, so she doesn't have to. She's staying right here." Aro sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He looked over Carlisle's shoulder (he had gotten up to confront Aro) to me. "If you ever change your mind, we would love to have you in Italy." Edward stiffened, moving to get up. I held him down and rubbed his arm to comfort him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I highly doubt that I'll take you up on it." Aro nodded sadly, accepting that I couldn't be taken.

"What a waste." I heard him mutter. "Well, Felix, Jane, we must be going." He said. Felix growled once more at Emmett, but moved back towards Aro. Jane threw me a glare as she stalked towards the front door.

"At least we get to hunt before we go." I could have sworn I heard Jane mumble. I was filled with dread, but it was Edward's turn to comfort me.

"They won't, don't worry." He whispered, so they wouldn't hear. Aro, Felix and Jane left, leaving us relaxed and releaved.

"They won't hunt around here, will they?" Alice shook her head, letting me relax completely.

"But they will be back."

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


	14. 14

**A/N:** I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

Sorry it wasn't out sooner. Blame Much Music and superbly written fanfictions that kept me distracted. I'm a sucker for a good all human.

I've had _such_ a hard time with this chapter!! The quote is so…open. It could be anything!! Stupid mysterious quotes…

**Posted: **July 31, 2008 - 5:55 PM

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Edward: "You look so guilty—like you've committed a crime."  
-x-o-x-**

The car zoomed towards the Cullen's house – the house Edward insisted that I call home. I sighed, no matter how long I spent apart from Edward; I couldn't build up a tolerance to not having him. Every time we weren't together felt painful. Like he had kept half of my heart when I had to leave. I felt that now.

"Can't you hurry?" I whined to the driver of the yellow Porsche. The driver chuckled and sped up; we were now going eighty over the speed limit, instead of the fifty we were going before. I didn't even know cars could go this fast!

"I take it back!" I yelped. The driver chuckled and let up a little, settling to sixty above the limit. I took a gulp of unneeded air.

"You're desire to see Edward is amplifying my desire to see Alice." Jasper complained.

"I wanna see Rose!" Emmett whined from the backseat. Emmett, who had been silent the whole ride decided to speak up.

"Okay, while we're al pining over our respective other halves, let's go over the rules again." I said, turning around in my seat so I could see both Jasper and Emmett. They both nodded.

"You two _have_ to censor your thoughts from Edward. _At all costs_. Don't be suspicious about it; just…don't think about it. This little meeting _never_ happened."

"Why can't you just block our thoughts?" Emmett asked. Ever since our first run in with the Volturi, I had slowly gained control of my power. I can now block certain thoughts from certain people, but Edward can tell when I do. He says it's like I'm covering the information with black paper. It's hard to see, but it can be found when you look.

"He'll know we're hiding something, and you know Edward – if he finds out we're hiding something he will get it out of us eventually." Emmett pouted.

"But it would be so much easier if we could!" He cried. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Quit being such a baby Emmett." He chided. We were approaching Edward's hearing range.

"Okay, quick, remember what we were doing today?" I asked.

"We were planning Edward's -" Emmett started.

"Emmett!!"

"Fine. We went out of state to do some hunting." He said, crossing his arms and slumping back into his seat.

"Good boy." I praised with a smile. He rolled his eyes but a smile crept onto his face. He was my big brother, same with Jasper, and I loved them both.

We drove the rest of the way home in silence. I knew that the boys were rehearsing the lie, going over the fake images in their head, making it seem real to Edward.

As soon as Jasper parked his wife's car we were out looking for our spouses. Jasper immediately headed towards their room, knowing his wife would probably be in her closet. Emmett went to the garage.

"Rosie?" He called, disappearing into the large ten car garage. I headed towards the living room. No matter where we moved, Esme proudly displayed Edward's piano in the living room.

I wasn't disappointed. There was Edward, sitting at his piano. His fingers were flying over the keys, producing the most beautiful song I'd ever heard. I figured that Edward hadn't hard me over the song and I crept forward, trying not to disturb him.

I was half way across the room before he noticed, or acknowledged me.

"Hello love." He said, not stopping the music for a moment. I chuckled and sat down beside him on the piano bench.

"Hello." I rested my head on his shoulder and he let his head lean on mine. I sighed. It was moments like this when life was perfect. We stayed kike that until the song drifted to a close.

"That was beautiful." I commented.

"Thank you. I wrote it for you." I was startled by the confession.

"Another one?" I asked. I abruptly realized that that sounded rude and ungrateful. "I mean, I love it. I just…" Edward chuckled at my lack of words.

"I think I understand." He said. "Think of it as a…companion to your lullaby."

"Okay. Thank you." I said, kissing his softly.

"Mm, your welcome." He said when we broke apart. "So, what did you do today?" I prayed silently that my lying had gotten better since my change.

"Jasper drove Emmett and I out of state to do some hunting." I said, trying to sound casual. Edward narrowed his eyes slightly. Stupid observant husband!

"Okay. How about you tell the truth now?" He asked and I sighed.

"That _is_ the truth. Scouts honor!" He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, you still suck at lying. Now seriously, tell me!" I squirmed in my seat. **"You look so guilty—like you've committed a crime." **I flinched at his choice of words.

"Promise not to get mad?"

"Of course."

"We're…planning your birthday party." I braced myself for his reaction, scrunching my eyes closed. I heard his chuckle and I opened my eyes to see a bemused Edward.

"You were worried I'd get mad over _that_?" He asked. I nodded, ashamed at myself for thinking he was going to blow up. Edward sighed. "I'm not thrilled. Vampires don't usually celebrate _birth_days, since we're, you know, dead. But if that's something you want to do…" I squealed.

"Thank you Edward!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck. He laughed.

"But just so you know. If you're throwing _me_ a birthday party, I'll have to throw one for you as well." I was uncomfortable about that, but that's only fair.

"That's fair."

"I get to plan Bella's birthday party!" Alice yelled. _Lovely. _**  
**

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


	15. 15

**A/N: **I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

-cries- It's so hard! I'm down to the wire and with seven quotes to go, I'm seriously running out if ideas!

**Posted: **August 1, 2008 - 12:20 PM

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Sam: "This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area."  
-x-o-x-**

Edward and I were laying peacefully in his – our – bed. With two weeks to the wedding Alice was letting us have a day to ourselves with minimal interruption. I snuggled into his side further, reveling in his cold body temperature. Esme had decided that with all the cold bodies in the house, she needed to turn the heater up to a ridiculous level to keep me warm. Edward's frigid body temperature was just what I needed.

Edward shot up, stiffening.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He stayed standing, his body tensed. He seemed to be listening to something. His nose wrinkled.

"Werewolf." I shot up, mimicking him.

"What? Here. In your half of the treaty or whatever." He nodded. This was _so_ not good.

"Why?" I asked in despair. I knew Jacob wouldn't be among them.

"They found out that I'm going to change you." He said. He took my hand in his and led me towards the living room on the first floor.

"But it's what I want!" I said as we went down the first set of stairs.

"That doesn't matter to them. All they see is that we're breaking the treaty." He said. When we go to the living room the rest of the family was there, looking uncomfortable and angry. Unfortunately Rosalie and Emmett weren't home. They went out to hunt in the mountain range near here.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see them coming!" Alice cried as she paced. Jasper came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, automatically calming her.

"Its fine Alice, you can't know everything." Esme said soothingly. Alice huffed.

"I _should_!" She countered.

"It's fine Alice." I said, trying to help Jasper. She plopped down on one of the couches and let her head fall into her hands. Jasper sat beside her and rubbed her back. Carlisle was standing alert with Esme beside him.

"How far away are they?" I asked Edward.

"Within ten miles." He said, watching the door to the backdoor intently. He pulled me into his side and wrapped both his arms around me.

"They're here." Esme whispered after a minute. I could see the forest shudder as they emerged. Sam and Jared emerged in sweatpants from the forest. Behind them I could see the large forms of wolves.

"How many?" I asked.

"All of them." He replied. Sam and Jared came up to the backdoor, and opened it without hesitation. As the door opened they stepped back slightly. They must have been hit by the smell of vampires.

"We need to talk to you." Sam said, not entering the house. Whether it was a precaution or it was out of politeness, I couldn't quite tell. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Edward started to walk towards the door. I tried to follow, but Edward steadied me.

"Stay here." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the only one whose spent time with them. I _know_ them. And besides, you're talking about me. I _deserve_ to be there." He looked back to the half humans outside and back to me.

"Fine. But stay behind me." We joined the rest of his family outside with Sam and Jared.

"Why are you here?" Carlisle asked.

"You're planning to bite a human – the police chief's daughter at that. That's against the treaty." Sam said, his eyes darting between Carlisle and Edward and I.

"We know. When we do, we'll never return."

"But she will have connections to Forks and its inhabitants. What if she escapes from you and terrorizes the town?" Sam asked, making me sound like a monster. **"This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area."**

"We'll leave right after the wedding. We'll take her away before it happens. And there are seven of us. I think we should be able to handle her enough to keep her from going on a rampage." He said dryly. Sam thought about it and I could see Jared starting to tremble. Sam should have brought Seth instead. At least he has some kind of kinship with Edward since they took down Victoria and Riley together.

"If we ever see on of you anywhere near Forks or La Push…" He said, leaving the threat open.

"I got it." Edward said. Sam nodded and turned to me.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" He asked. I could see the real question in his eyes. 'Are you really chosing the dead one over the half human one?'

"Yes." I said strongly. I was sure of this.

"That's too bad." He said as a parting. Jared – who was shaking now – turned and ran towards the trees. Sam stalked away. Once the Cullen's were sure they were gone, they headed back towards the house. Edward stopped me from following once again.

"Are you really sure about this?" He asked, looking intently into my eyes.

"Of course stupid." And with that I reached up to cover his mouth with mine, stopping him from spouting unsure nonsense for now.

**A/N: **It doesn't fit. –sighs- oh well, no time to redo it. Sorry guys!

As always, please review!

-Maggie


	16. 16

**A/N: **I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

Short, sweet and to the point. My stupid computer has decided to have a malfunction and my spell check isn't working. Sorry for typo's and mistakes!

**Posted: **August 1, 2008 - 12:45 PM

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Rosalie: "_I'd_ like to beat you dead."  
-x-o-x-**

I closed my eyes and rubed my temples. Now that all the drama with the Volturi was settled there was a light bouyant atmosphere in the house. It was nice. _Relaxing._

The problem was, of course, the occupants of the house. Jasper and Emmett were running around the house yelling. Emmett had 'pranked' Alice by removing all of her clothes in her multiple closets and burrying them somewhere in the house while she was out hunting. Of course she saw it before it happened, but she had been hundreds of thousands of miles away and unable to stop it. She was now upstairs in her room, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. Jasper was trying to attack Emmett for distressing his wife like that.

"I swear Emmett, you've gone to far!" Jasper yelled from downstairs. It was followed by several bangs. Edward was sitting beside me on the couch in our room, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Idiots." I cursed under my breath. Edward chuckled. I heard Emmett yelp.

"Rosie help! Jasper's trying to beat me dead!" I could pratcially see her roll her eyes.

**"**_**I'd**_** like to beat you dead." **She replied.

"Got you!" Jasper yelled triumphantly.

I smiled and opened my eyes. The yelling had stopped and they had moved to the backyard to fight. Arguments were so easily settled in the house.

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


	17. 17

**A/N: **I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

For this chapter I had a total of _zero_ ideas for it. It's times like this that I _really_ miss JacquieWhitlock, who is away on vacation. Come back Jacquie! I need you! Miss you lots!

**Posted: **August 1, 2008 - 1:07 PM

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Jasper: "I can't understand. I can't bear this."  
-x-o-x-**

Two days to the wedding and tensions were running high. Jasper was frazzled. I felt bad for him, but I couldn't control my emotions enough to help. I think I made things worse. Today, he snapped.

"I need to get out of here." He said to Esme. She was on a tight schedule and I wasn't sure if she would let one of her workers go. Esme had Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie doing something in the kitchen. I wasn't sure; I was trapped in the study with Alice.

"Can't you stay and help a little bit longer. We really need you help." Esme said. Alice got up and moved towards the door of the study, listening intently.

"No Esme, I _really_ need to go."

"Jasper, please just try to understand-"

**"I can't understand. I can't bear this."** He said. "There are too many emotions; I can't deal with it anymore."

"Alight." She said. I heard the backdoor open and close. Alice turned back to me.

"Sorry Bella, but this needs to wait. Jasper needs me." I smiled, waving at her to leave.

"That's fine Alice. I'll go find Edward." I said, looking forward to the time alone. She smiled gratefully at me.

"Thanks Bella. I promise, we'll work extra hard tomorrow to make up for lost time today." She promised. I groaned internally.

"Sounds _great._"

**A/N: **It's amazingly short, I know. Sorry.

As always, please review!

-Maggie


	18. 18

**A/N: **I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

**Posted: **August 1, 2008 - 1:48 PM

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Seth: "You'll hurt her. Let her go."  
-x-o-x-**

My wedding was _over_! I couldn't believe that after all that planning, it was over! Edward and I were in the limo Alice had got for us. We were going from the chapel to the wedding reception at the Cullen's house. As soon as we got into the limousine Edward had swept me up into a passionate embrace. He only stopped kissing me when I needed to breathe, and even then his lips didn't leave my skin. He trailed kisses along my exposed skin – my face, my neck, my arms.

The limo stopped in front of the Cullen's large house and the driver beat Edward, opening my door for me before Edward could get around at human speed. I thanked the driver and Edward offered his arm to me. I smiled, taking it.

"Hey!" Alice said, running towards us at almost vampire speed. She stopped in front of us. "How was it? Was the wedding okay Bella? I could throw another one if this one wasn't good enough-"

"Alice, it was _fine_. Thank you so much!" I said and Alice beamed. Edward chuckled as Alice skipped ahead of us, rejoining the party. She had told us that when we got to the reception that we had to talk to everybody, including, apparently, fellow Fork's graduates. I could see Mike, Tyler _and_ Eric over by the bar watching our entrance.

Edward and I made our rounds, the Cullen's pretended to eat and Edward dragged me around the dance floor – well…maybe not _dragged_, but he did most of the work. He had gone to talk to Alice to see how long this party was actually going to be. I spotted Seth, the only werewolf in attendance standing near the trees with his back to the festivities. I went over to see what was wrong when I heard what he was saying.

"You're an idiot! You can't do that!" He exclaimed into a small black phone at his ear. He paused, listening to the reply.

**"You'll hurt her. Let her go." **He said, sounding frustrated. He listened to whoever and he sighed.

"You can't. I hope to see you soon." And he hung up and turned around. "Bella!" He exclaimed in surprise. He must have not heard me approach.

"Who was that?" I asked. He hesitated, not sure wheter to answer or not.

"It was Jake. He wanted to come back to talk to you – well, more like _yell_." Seth said.

"You could contact him? He has a cell phone?" I asked. I wanted to talk to my best friend.

"Um, no. It was a pay phone. Sorry." I sighed.

"Thanks anyway." Seth looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Edward, congrats." Edward was beside me. He shook Seth's hand. I could see them both flinch slightly at the contact and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks." Edward said, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Listen, I have to go talk to Sam about this. Thanks for inviting me." He said. We exchanged quick goodbyes and he – to my surprise – went around to the front to his car. I was so used to the werewolves dissapearing into the trees and phasing.

"Want to go back to the party?" He asked. I groaned.

"No."

"Bella sweeite!" Renee called, waving me back to her table. Edward chuckled.

"We better go to her." He said, leading me back. I sighed. I couldn't wait until Edward and I could be alone. We approached the table and I wondered what was so important.

"Did I ever tell you the time that Bella was threw up on the swingset at school? No? She was six…"

It was going to be a _long_ night.

**A/N: **I'm really not happy with the ending, but it was the only thing I could come up with. And no, it's not from personal experience.

As always, please review!

-Maggie


	19. 19

**A/N: **I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

Just a warning, but this one is _really_ sad. I also _really, really _hope that this prediction doesn't come true. I will cry forever if it does.

**Posted: **August 1, 2008 - 3:00 PM

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
Carlisle: "I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome."  
-x-o-x-**

It was just another endless day with Edward for me. Every day seemed endless because there was no sleep to punctuate the days end. It was…weird…not sleeping, but you got over that quickly.

I heard the crunch of the gravel driveway as a car passed over it. Carlisle was coming home from working at the local hospital.

"Something's wrong." Edward said as the door opened.

"What is it?" I asked from the bed. I was reading _Robinson Crusoe_ by Daniel Defoe again.

"I'm not sure. His mind is swimming in regret and despair." Edward said, getting up from the couch he had been stretched out on. I put my book down and got up, following him.

We found Carlisle in his study on the first floor. He was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. Jasper would have been a big help right about now, but he was out hunting with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Can you go get Esme?" Edward asked me quietly. Carlisle made no sign that he heard us. I slipped out of the room and into the backyard where Esme was gardening.

"Hey Esme, Carlisle needs you." She turned around and saw my worried expression. She stripped off her gardening gloves with a snap and brushed off her knees.

"What's wrong?" She asked, following me towards Carlisle's office.

"We're not sure, but it can't be good." I told her. I pushed open the door to see Carlisle hadn't moved. Edward was now sitting down in another chair near the desk, one of his hands covering his eyes. Whatever had happened, Edward knew about it now.

"What's wrong?" Esme gasped, rushing to Carlisle's side. I went over to Edward and crouched down beside him. I took his one hand in mine and removed it from his face. His eyes were filled with despair.

"Bella," He started, but he seemed unable to finish.

"I couldn't save him." Carlisle said. Esme had her hands on his shoulders. She looked at me worriedly.

"Who couldn't you save?" She asked him gently. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand. It was all garbled. He lifted his head out of his hands and looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I froze. He couldn't save someone and he was apologizing to _me_?

"Who was it?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"They must have followed our scent. Even after everything that has happened, they took him to me. They thought I was the best." Carlisle said, not answering my question.

"Was it somebody in the pack? What's going on?!" Edward squeezed my hand.

"It was Charlie."

A buzzing filled my ears and I was completely unaware of anything that was happening. Charlie. My _father_. He was…

"What happened?" I heard Esme ask. I could dimly feel Edward holding me. All I could do was concentrate on Carlisle's answer to her question.

"Jacob came back and found out that Bella had died. He got angry and couldn't control himself. He attacked the nearest people. Charlie happened to be over at Billy's house." He said.

Jacob had done it. It was my fault. If I had picked him instead of Edward, none of this would have happened. I would still be in Forks; my father would still be alive… I would have been unhappy, sure, but I couldn't decide if it would have been worth it.

"What happened to Billy?" I heard her ask.

"He'll live. Barely though. Charlie got the brunt of the attack."

"And the pack brought him up here for you?"

"I guess. I had just signed the discharge papers for this little girl and all of a sudden it reeks of werewolf. I saw Sam carrying Charlie and Seth was carrying Billy." No, this couldn't be happening. There had to be a mistake. Was it April Fools already?

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask. Suddenly I felt my anger flare. Why hadn't Carlisle saved my father?

"Why?" I asked. To me it sounded broken and weak, but they must have heard me.

"Why what dear?" I heard Esme ask.

"Why is my father dead?"

"I couldn't save him Bella. I'm so, so sorry." Carlisle apologized, but that didn't bring my father back.

"Why didn't you bite him?" I asked angrily. "Why didn't you do everything that you could have possibly done to save him?"

**"I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome." **He replied.

Without warning, the anger was gone. It was replaced with a cruching sadness. I started to sob, venomous tears welling up in my eyes, but never falling. Edward pulled me closer to him and he rocked me gently as sobs ripped through my body.

Charlie was gone and that seemed so much more final than I had ever thought. I would never join him in the next stage – Heaven or whatever people believed. He was gone from me. Forever.

**A/N: **-cries-

As always, please review!

-Maggie


	20. 20

**A/N: **I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

Okay, well, I couldn't take this quote seriously. I laughed the entire time I brainstormed for it. That's why I chose this way to write it. Man, Jacob is such a bad guy in my version.

**Posted: **August 1, 2008 - 4:10 PM

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
****Jacob: "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!"  
****-x-o-x-**

It was two weeks until the wedding, that much was for sure. It was dark and green, so I had to be deep in the forest. Edward and the Cullen's were no where to be seen. I twirled around, looking for any one when I saw Jacob. I couldn't remember seeing him before now, but that didn't matter. My missing friend was here!

"Jacob!" I cried, running towards him. He held his hands up, keeping me from hugging him like I wanted to. "What's wrong?" I asked. He clenched his jaw.

"You're going to let him kill you." He said simply. It took me a minute to understand what he was talking about. I sighed.

"It's what I want Jacob."

"That doesn't matter Bella! He's going to kill you! Do you _want_ to _die_?!" He roared. I was frozen in shock.

"Jacob…"

"I don't understand Bella! If you want to die so much…" He paused for a second. **"I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" **I took a large step back.

"Jake…" I said in a warning tone. He stalked forward, his eyes dangerous. "Jacob…" I said again, trying to get him to snap out of it. Suddenly he lunged forward and I sreamed, covering my head with my arms…

"Bella!" Someone said. Was I shaking? No….someone was shaking me. Was it Jacob? "Open your eyes Bella!" The voice commanded. I opened them to see a very worried Edward.

"Edward!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. I could feel tears rolling down my face. "What happened?" I asked. He held me closer to him.

"You were sleeping, and you started to shake. You kept saying Jacob Black's name and then you started to scream. You wouldn't wake up…" I took deep calming breaths. It had been a dream. Just a dream. I repeated that to myself like a mantra. It would keep the dream Jacob from hurting me.

"In my dream, Jacob was there and he asked me why I wanted to die," I hiccuped. "And I said that it's what I want and then he said that if I wanted to die so badly, then he would kill me himself and then he tried to attack me." The tears came back and were accompanied by sobs. Edward rocked me gently from side to side.

"Shh, it's okay." He said, comforting me. Soon I was okay. The tears stopped.

"Thanks." I said, wiping my eyes free of tears.

"I will always protect you." Edward promised. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." And we sealed the promise with a kiss.

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


	21. 21

**A/N: **I just couldn't leave them alone. No, these aren't the actual scenes. They're just ones that I've made up from the Breaking Dawn quotes. The chapters won't be long, and they'll be in my style, not Stephenie Meyer's, so it probably isn't very accurate. Have fun reading my crazy predictions!

Fin!

**Posted: **August 1, 2008 - 4:46 PM

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Everything in bold is direct from Breaking Dawn.

**-x-o-x-  
****Bella: "Should I be afraid?"  
Edward: "Terrified."  
****-x-o-x-**

"The scariest vampire in the world is not Dracula!" Edward exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then who is? Please don't say Lestat." I retorted.

"Um, maybe a non-fictional one!" He snapped. I rolled my eyes again.

"Like who? Be specific!"

"I don't know! But it's certainly not Dracula! _I'm_ scarier than him." He said. I laughed.

"You're not scarier than Dracula! You, my husband, are the baby turtle of the vampire world."

"The baby turtle of the vampire world?" He repeated in confusion.

"Yes. You know, like the baby turtles on television. They're so adorable and cute and helpless." I said.

"I'm scarier than a baby turtle!" Edward protested. I smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Of course you are, my baby turtle husband." I laughed. Edward grew still and a growl erupted in his chest. He was trying to prove himself scary.

**"Should I be afraid?"** I asked.

**"Terrified."** He replied. We stayed like that for a minute before we burst out laughing.

"I was kidding love. You _are_ the scariest vampire of them all." I said, fixing the wounded male ego.

"Thank you." He said. And then the most terrifying baby turtle vampire leaned forward and kissed me.

**A/N: **As always, please review!

-Maggie


End file.
